KOLD BLOODED KOUPLE X: WORLDS KOLLIDE
by CryoManceR
Summary: It's MK vs DC in this 4th installment of the KBK series. Sub-Zero & Skarlet face their toughest challenges yet, in this all-out war between Mortal Kombat's favorite fighters & DC Comics greatest heroes! Memorable moments from the game as well as the upcoming Mortal Kombat X will be included in this action packed story. Fallen fighters are resurrected as new ones appear! WHO'S NEXT?


**KOLD BLOODED KOUPLE X:**

_**WORLDS KOLLIDE**_

_**PROLOGUE**_

* * *

_**DC Universe**_

_The Kryptonian Kal-El - the last son and sole survivor of his doomed planet Krypton - arrived on Earth as an infant, and grew to have powers and abilities beyond those of the mortal men he lived amongst. Known to the world as Clark Kent - a bumbling reporter who worked for the Daily Plant - and as Superman, his alter ego devoted to helping others that would eventually become Earth's greatest saviour._

_But he would not be the only one._

_Shortly after, heroes from all corners of the globe began emerging - seemingly out of nowhere and from the shadows to fight alongside Superman._

_There was Batman, a crime fighter who had toned his body to the peak of human physical and mental perfection, who also relied on gadgetry and advanced technology to dispatch his foes. When not suited up, he is Bruce Wayne, a billionaire and CEO of Wayne Enterprises. _

_Wonder Woman, also known as Diana Prince, a fierce and powerful warrior of Amazonian heritage._

_Forensic Scientist Barry Allen, who had been struck by lightning through the window of his lab, bathed in chemicals and electricity which bestowed the powers of superhuman speeds to move, think, and react, on him._

_And Hal Jordan, a member of the Green Lantern Corps, who uses a green glowing power ring - given to him by a dying alien: Abin Sur - to conjure up anything his imagination chooses._

_There were countless gifted fighters all over Earth. Those who chose to protect it, and those who chose the opposite._

_As a group, the collection of the crime-fighting heroes were known as the Justice League._

_A large threat called Darkseid - a galactic despot hell-bent on destroying the city of Metropolis and invading Earth - was eventually defeated by Kal-El. However, while trying to escape through a Boom Tube, Darkseid was blasted by Superman's heat vision, causing it to destabilize and explode, seemingly killing the god once and for all. Unbeknownst to Kal-El, the simultaneous destruction of another powerful being by the name of Blaze in another dimension caused the two universes - and the two powerful entities - to merge, setting off a deadly chain of events…_

* * *

_**MK Universe**_

_Since the destruction of Blaze by their combined might, the Earthrealm warriors have not been the same. Bi-Han would have repeated nightmares, tremors, and flashbacks of his existence as the wraith: Noob Saibot. The terrifying ordeal would cause him to constantly wake in the middle of the night, disturbing his worrisome partner: Sareena._

_The Thunder God Raiden, continued his disagreement with the Elder Gods and could not seem to figure out the burning rage deep inside him. It was completely out of Lord Raiden's character, and the God of Thunder could not understand why it was so difficult to control. It was as if he wanted to destroy any and everything in his path. Lord Raiden often argued with the Elder Gods to try and convince them against resurrecting the fallen members of the Forces of Darkness, who had perished in the Battle of Armageddon._

_The God of Thunder had no patience in sitting through another lecture about balance. Raiden ultimately decided - in the grand scheme of things - that it was a small price to pay in order to see his comrades resurrected as well. So many pure hearted warriors had died, sacrificing their lives for a greater cause. They all deserved a second chance at life and would eventually be needed for what was about to come._

_Aside from the returning heroes, the Thunder God had taken in a new group of skilled fighters, some of whom were related or tied to the original Warriors of Earthrealm. Soon Jaclyn Cage would meet her big brother, as would Lisa, the youngest sibling of the Cryomancer brothers._

_The Kold Blooded Kouple - the Cryomancer Sub-Zero, and the Hemomancer Skarlet - had felt their powers increase gradually and dramatically since the defeat of Blaze. The Dragon Medallion had amplified Kuai Liang's power uncontrollably, forcing him to remove the dangerous amulet and store it for safe keeping. In addition to the immense strength Skarlet gained through the large influx of blood at the Battle of Armageddon, she now felt an outside presence granting her even more power, making her feel near-invincible. However, there was one weakness she did have._

_Another life-altering event for the Hemomancer and Cryomancer was at hand, as Skarlet was now carrying her partner's child. Only she and Lord Raiden knew of the coming apocalypse - courtesy of the Elder Gods - and it was then that Skarlet decided that it was time to finally deliver the news to Sub-Zero, as life would soon prove to be much more unpredictable for them._

* * *

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

* * *

_**MK Universe - Earthrealm - Lin Kuei Palace**_

**Sub-Zero himself froze still once Skarlet had dropped the news to him that she was carrying his child.**

"Kuai? Are you…alright…?" The Hemomancer asked.

The Cryomancer remained still, with his wide blue eyes unblinking.

"Hey…look at me…" Skarlet said, touching the side of his face, causing him to finally snap back to the present and refocus his attention on her. The Hemomancer decided that she had given her love enough time to process the information. Or, that her own nerves had finally overwhelmed her. "I am going to have your child, Kuai. I need to know what you are feeling right now."

"Uh, yes… forgive me…" Sub-Zero replied. All the training that consumed most of his life still could not prepare the cold warrior for the news he had just received. The thought of starting a family had never entered his mind. A smile slowly broke out across his stone cold face. "That is…incredible! How?! How is this…possible?! I have so many questions! When?! I- I-"

Skarlet instantly beamed as she was awash with relief. The Hemomancer was glad to see that her partner was taking the news well as she was unsure of how Kuai Liang would react. She then silenced him by placing her right index finger on his lips.

"Shhhh. Slow down, Kuai. I will explain everything to you. It's okay… We don't need to rush. We have lots of time."

"Did I do…something…wrong…?" Sub-Zero asked, trying to figure out if he unintentionally caused something he should not have.

"No. You didn't. My body…works…in mysterious ways. I do have the power to control the blood inside me to… allow…or not allow things to happen. Do you understand?"

The Cryomancer slowly nodded his head. "I…believe so."

"Kuai, I intentionally allowed this to happen. What, with all the fighting, bloodshed, and chaos, I realized that we only get one chance at life and it could end at any moment. So I decided that at this stage in our lives, it was time to do something special… I apologize for not including you in the decision making process."

"There is nothing to forgive, my love. You do not ever have to apologize to me. How far along are you… Are we?" Sub-Zero corrected himself.

Skarlet shrugged her bright red lips. "About…three months? Give or take. It is still somewhat early. That is why I am not showing yet and was able to hide it from you."

"How long have you known?"

"Since day one."

"Why keep something so important from me for that long?"

Skarlet looked down. "I…was just not ready to tell you yet…"

"I understand…"

"Are you upset?"

"I can never be upset with you." Sub-Zero said, lifting his love's chin up so that he could place a soft kiss on her strawberry lips.

Skarlet's smile shined bright before it slowly faded. She realized that she would also have to eventually deliver the bad news to Sub-Zero.

"There's something else I have to tell you. Not all I have to say today will be pleasant."

"After what you have just told me, there is nothing that can hamper my mood."

"Well then, you had better sit down. I am sorry to have to tell you this but…"

Skarlet explained in great detail about what the Elder Gods had told her and Lord Raiden. If Sub-Zero was worried about the coming apocalypse, he wasn't showing it. The cold warrior kept his stare on the floor, rubbing his chin as the Hemomancer continued to pile on the information.

As soon as Skarlet was finished, Sub-Zero stood up from the concrete bench he was sitting on.

"I must consult with Bi-Han. If a war is coming, then the Lin Kuei must be ready."

"Kuai, wait. Why does there have to be a war? Can we not just avoid a confrontation with these…otherworld beings? What if we can work together with them to find a way to solve this issue and restore our universes? The Elder Gods stated that if we destroy-"

"And what if these otherworld warriors do not want peace? We all must be ready to defend ourselves if they choose to be hostile. And from what the Elder Gods have told you, they seem to be far more powerful and dangerous than what we have encountered before. I will not stand by and wait for another Armageddon to break loose. I will fiercely defend my clan and family, and will gladly give up my life for them."

Skarlet sighed while simultaneously slumping her shoulders and blinking once slowly. She kept her grey eyes steady on her soul mate's and knew that there was nothing she could say to make him change his mind.

Sub-Zero himself sighed, before walking over and placing his arms around his love and embracing her tightly. "Forgive me. I just want to do what is right. What any noble man and warrior would do for his family. Besides, there is one more I must defend with my life…" he said, before letting go and rubbing Skarlet's abdomen with his icy-cold hand.

The Hemomancer gave a small giggle while her belly quivered. "Hmm. Tickles. I think he or she likes that."

Sub-Zero smiled. "Then he or she will love what they have to look forward to." he said, referring to his lifestyle as Lin Kuei Grandmaster and the Cryokinetic abilities that the baby would soon inherit. "I am just concerned for you and our child's safety. Nothing else. I do not want anything to happen to either of you. I would not be able to live with myself if anything ever-"

Skarlet once again placed a finger over her lover's lips. "Kuai, stop. Nothing is going to happen. All of us are going to be just fine. I promise." she said, before slowly bringing her face up to meet his and kissing him passionately. The Hemomancer always had an excellent way of completely making Sub-Zero's issues disappear.

* * *

Bi-Han could not seem to focus mentally or physically. The darkness that once consumed him was slowly crawling it's way back into his life. The nightmares, the tremors, and disturbed sleeping patterns were beginning to take it's toll on the Elder Sub-Zero. So much so, that Bi-Han himself was afraid to enter meditation to remedy his distress. The fear of transforming into Noob Saibot once again and turning on his friends and clan mates was something that haunted Bi-Han, especially now that Sareena was firmly entrenched in his life.

The Elder Sub-Zero continued to stare at himself through the mirror. _Who are you? What's happening to me? What's happening to us? _he asked himself. Bi-Han was afraid that the voices in his head would start getting louder. If only he found the courage to meditate, Bi-Han was certain he could channel the negative energy and refocus it into something more powerful. He had not yet spoken to Kuai Liang about his concern and was coming to the conclusion that the time to do so was soon.

Sareena entered the chamber she had shared with Bi-Han. Although he was no where to be found, she was sure that the elder Cryomancer was still in there.

"Bi-Han? Kuai Liang and Skarlet have something important they want to discuss. They would like to speak to us together… Bi-Han?"

The Demoness called out again. For once in her life she was genuinely afraid. Her partner had been acting very strange the past few months and she could not quite explain it.

Anytime Sareena pried with the intention of helping, she would be brushed away by a very grumpy Bi-Han. The Demoness felt helpless. She did not want the unpredictable behaviour of her lover to cause a rift between them, but she was certain that Bi-Han needed help. Perhaps Kuai Liang or Lord Raiden would be the only ones that could.

Sareena crept around the corner of the large chamber and peeked into the restroom.

There Bi-Han was, silent and still, staring straight into the mirror with dark eyes. The Elder Sub-Zero appeared to have lost much sleep.

"Bi-Han? Are you alright, hon?" The Demoness asked.

"I do not know what's happening to me. I feel… different. I have not felt like myself at all since the death of Blaze… I wonder if that must have something to do with this." the Elder Sub-Zero replied, finally turning around to face her. She walked right up to him and placed her hands on his chest.

"I am here for you. To help and be with you for anything. And if it's not me, then someone can. Whatever it is you are going through, we will get through this."

Bi-Han nodded. "I know. I just need some time to figure things out."

Sareena nodded as well. "Okay."

"So what is it? What's going on?"

Kuai Liang and Skarlet state that they need to speak with us.

"Alright. Let us go."

* * *

_**Cathedral Rooftop**_

Lord Raiden continued to stare up at the sky and could already see what everyone could not.

"It has already gotten much worse…" the Thunder God said to no one in particular.

Jaclyn Cage and Lisa Liang looked on in disbelief. They had never seen their mentor act this way before.

Jaclyn was about to whisper some smart-ass remark to the female Cryomancer - much like her older brother Johnny would - before Raiden brought his attention back down to them.

"Stay here. I will return shortly. I must see the Elder Gods. They are preparing to resurrect the fallen warriors… including your brother, Jaclyn..." The God of Thunder stated, looking at the young female with piercing eyes.

* * *

**Before her jaw could drop, Lord Raiden raised an arm up to the sky and disappeared in a flash of blue lightning.**

* * *

_**DC Universe - City of Metropolis**_

Superman felt awkward. There was no Kryptonite in sight, yet he felt weaker. The Man of Steel slowly lowered himself to ground level from the sky, staring at his palms as if he were searching for something…perhaps an answer. It caught Wonder Woman's attention.

"Kal, what is it?" she asked.

"I- I don't know. I feel…strange…like the power and strength in my body has been drained."

* * *

_**Up next: CHAPTER TWO - OLD FRIENDS RETURN**_

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading. Feel free to suggest, review, or comment.

If you have not read the previous entries in this series, then I suggest you do so because obviously not much will make sense. (Be warned I was only starting out when I first typed them out and made MANY mistakes. Still do :)

A few things to expect in this story and notes to help better understand what direction I am taking this.

- I opted to have Blaze fusing with Darkseid from the DC Universe instead of Shao Kahn, as I feel that Blaze is more powerful. (Dark Blaze)

- In this story, both the Justice League and the Forces of Light defeated Darkseid and Blaze in their respective universes simultaneously, causing the universe-rip and merger of the two beings.

- Sub-Zero and Skarlet's relationship will face it's biggest test(s) ever.

- I will include elements/characters from Mortal Kombat X to intermix with this story as soon as I found out more about the game. D'Vorah, Cassie Cage, Kotal Kahn and Ferra/Torr will be included.

- All MK fighters resurrected by the Elder Gods will receive power upgrades to put them on par with some of the DC heroes.

- The Earthrealm Warriors who perished at the hands of Sindel in the MK9 story mode will be resurrected to once again join the Forces of Light. ( Jax, Kabal, Stryker, Jade, Kitana, Nightwolf, and Smoke).

- Liu Kang, Johnny Cage, Sonya Blade and Kung Lao will all return to fight for good as well, although the relationship between Liu Kang and Raiden will be different.

- The Kamidogu will be involved.

- The relationships between Superman/Wonder Woman, Jade/Smoke, Batman/Catwoman, Skarlet/Ermac (? Ooops, did I spill that?) Liu Kang/Kitana will be explored.

The story may start off slow, but will soon pick up once central key points are established. The action scenes will definitely pick up and some memorable moments from the MK vs. DC universe game will make its way in with my twist on it.

- Characters who have the power to teleport will find that their ability may not work to their advantage, as that is how I'll get the characters from both dimensions to encounter one another. For example, if Scorpion were planning to teleport to meet Sub-Zero, he will instead teleport to face Superman due to the strange merging of the universes.

- Scorpion will become the Elder God champion at some point in this story to do their bidding. (Inspired by Scorpion's Mortal Kombat Deception game ending)

- Noob Saibot's Mortal Kombat Armageddon game ending inspired what is happening to Bi-Han in this story.

**- **Picture all the DC heroes in their INJUSTICE: GODS AMONG US attire, and MK fighters Raiden, Scorpion, and Sub-Zero, (and which ever original characters make it in the MKX roster) in their Mortal Kombat X costumes.

Prepare for a war unlike anything I have ever written before.

Thanks again for reading!

**WHO'S NEXT?**


End file.
